


brew me an uprising

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Series: you are my sunshine (my only sunshine) [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: There's tension forming between the upper and middle classes about hybrid rights. Jaeha doesn't understand what the big deal is, but his master agrees with general consensus of the upper class, and so he will too. Today, however, is the start of the weekend, and he'll act like the most spoiled pet if it means that he gets to spend time with Gyeonghwan.





	brew me an uprising

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before the Civil Uprising, set roughly 3 years before [once in a lifetime (means there's no second chance)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11675124).
> 
> Loosely inspired by [Uprising](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_5M_9Jd5Y4) by Chen.
> 
> Thank you to Angel, again, for the beta!

Jaeha perks up from where he’s lying, curled up on his bed, when he hears the sound of a horse’s hooves hitting the ground. His ears twitch as the sound gets louder and he climbs out of bed, moving to his bedroom window and looking out.

 

“Master’s home,” He whispers happily to himself, taking in the long, elegant line of Gyeonghwan’s body as he rides onto the front porch, the stablehand moving forward to take his horse as he slides off the animal.

 

Jaeha’s already opened his door and rushed out of his room by this point, speeding down the stairs as quickly as he can - without falling, of course, he couldn’t have any bruises, and besides, his grace and dignity as a properly trained pet was at stake. He makes it down the last flight of stairs just as his master walks in through the door, almost shooting past him, but Gyeonghwan extends an arm to grab him around the waist.

 

Before he can even greet his master, Jaeha’s lips are covered by Gyeonghwan’s, and he squeaks his surprise into the kiss. He quickly melts against Gyeonghwan, though, standing up on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around Gyeonghwan’s neck, kissing back almost desperately.

 

Gyeonghwan breaks the kiss after a couple of moments, chuckling. He keeps both arms around Jaeha’s waist, leaning his forehead against his pet’s. “Someone’s eager today.”

 

“You’re the one who kissed me before I could even greet you,” Jaeha retorts, pouting. Gyeonghwan presses another quick kiss to his pursed lips and Jaeha smiles in return. “Welcome home, master.”

 

“Mm,” Gyeonghwan responses, kissing him again. He shifts his arms, moving them closer to Jaeha’s thighs and hefting him up. Jaeha’s exclamation of ‘master!’ is swallowed, the pet quickly wrapping his legs around Gyeonghwan’s slim waist to anchor himself.

 

It’s an act that Jaeha is more than familiar with, closing his eyes and relaxing into the kiss, knowing and trusting that Gyeonghwan wouldn’t drop him. His back touches something solid and he removes one arm from around Gyeonghwan’s neck to reach blindly behind him, looking for the doorknob.

 

He pushes the door open and they walk into the dining room, where the maids are waiting for them. They’re used to this sight, however, not even batting an eyelash at the Duke walking in with his pet in his arms. “Your Grace,” Gyeonghwan’s head maid says, clicking her tongue. “It’s time for dinner. Please put Jaeha down.”

 

Gyeonghwan doesn’t seem to be in the mood to listen, but Jaeha’s face is now a flaming red, embarrassment making heat crawl up his cheeks. He pulls away from his master, breaking the kiss, and Gyeonghwan chuckles. “Still so shy, even after all this time,” He teases, relaxing his hold on Jaeha slightly so the bunny hybrid can hop down lithely to land lightly on the balls of his feet.

 

Jaeha takes his seat next to Gyeonghwan, bunny ears flopping forward. Gyeonghwan reaches out to smooth them back, expression fond, as the maids start serving the meal.

 

Like every single day, Jaeha has a salad smothered in so much dressing Gyeonghwan wonders if his pet can even taste the vegetables. Jaeha seems to prefer it this way, though, nibbling on leaf after leaf and happily popping croutons in his mouth.

 

Gyeonghwan goes through the methodical motions of cutting his steak up into bite sized pieces before he starts eating. When he’s out with the other nobles, he usually doesn’t do this, but Jaeha likes to move closer and closer to him as dinner progresses, and sometimes cuddles so close to him that Gyeonghwan only has one hand to eat with. He spears a piece of steak with his fork, watching Jaeha inch closer towards him with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Master?” Jaeha asks, almost timidly, when he’s basically leaning most of the weight of his upper body on Gyeonghwan. Gyeonghwan glances at Jaeha out of the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised in question. Jaeha seems to be staring at his plate, and Gyeonghwan turns his attention to his plate only to laugh a little. The cook had chosen carrots and mashed potatoes as the side dishes for today, and Jaeha, even though he was a rabbit hybrid and could only eat carrots once in awhile lest he get sick, had always had a soft spot for them. “Please?”

 

Gyeonghwan finishes his last bite of steak before spearing the carrots onto his fork and holding it up to Jaeha’s mouth, who opens his mouth obediently. He reaches out to hold onto Gyeonghwan’s hand to hold the fork in place, nibbling happily at the root vegetable.

 

“One more?” He asks, opening his eyes as wide as they’ll go and making them as teary as he can. Gyeonghwan really should be immune to this by now, but his heart has always been soft when it comes to Jaeha, so he hands Jaeha another forkful of carrot with a long suffering sigh.

 

Jaeha beams up at him, taking the fork gratefully. Gyeonghwan watches him adoringly, scratching at the base of his ears. “How was your day, Jaeha?” Gyeonghwan asks.

 

“I spent the day in the gardens,” Jaeha answers in between small, delicate bites of his carrot. “The flowerbeds have been looking a little dry lately. The arabian jasmines, especially, so I took the afternoon to try to revive them a little. I gave them water and some fertilizer, but we’ll have to see if they get any better.”

 

“That’s good,” Gyeonghwan says, peering at the back of Jaeha’s neck to see if there’s any hint of a sunburn. “I’ll tell the gardeners about it tomorrow.”

 

Jaeha finishes the carrot, putting the fork down gently. The maids come in to keep the plates, getting prepared for dessert. Jaeha watches them work a little excitedly. Dessert has always been his favourite part of meals. Other than spending time at the table with his master, of course, but Jaeha figures that that’s a given.

 

“What about your day, master?” Jaeha asks, glancing impatiently at the door that leads to the kitchen. “Did anything happen at work?”

 

Gyeonghwan hums at first, and Jaeha takes it to mean that nothing of interest took place, but Gyeonghwan looks a little troubled, a crease between his eyes forming. “Master?” Jaeha asks again, peering curiously at him.

 

“There’s been unrest in the upper class lately,” He says, eyes a little distant. “A lot of the nobles are upset with the way hybrids are bred to be used as nothing but pleasure slaves, nameless hybrids for the middle class to use. They’re trying to pass a bill to make hybrid brothels illegal, but it’s hard. So many people make a profit off of this _industry_ that no one really wants to close them down,” Gyeonghwan explains, making a face when saying the word ‘industry’, expression clearly distasteful.

 

Jaeha’s already done with his pudding when Gyeonghwan finishes talking. “But why do the nobles care?” He asks, genuinely confused. “Isn’t that why hybrids were created in the first place? To be sold to the higher class for pleasure?”

 

“In the beginning, yes,” Gyeonghwan replies, wiping a little bit of pudding off the corner of Jaeha’s mouth as he stands up and holds out his hand for Jaeha to take. Jaeha stands, hand in his master’s as they walk out of the dining room. “But over time, everyone’s gotten more emotionally attached to their pets. No one wants to see other hybrids being used as prostitutes when they have their own that they’re attached to.”

 

“Kind of like you,” Gyeonghwan says, smiling as they walk up the stairs towards his bedroom. “Imagine if it were you. If I hadn’t bought you before all the brothels started popping up, you might be used as nothing but a pleasure slave right now.” His smile takes on a darker, more vicious edge that Jaeha is used to seeing on his master’s face when he’s dealing with one of the more obnoxious politicians. “No master that had become emotionally attached to their pet would allow that.”

 

Jaeha listens to all of this attentively, thinking about it. He was brought up in a shop that had taught him that he was to serve and cater to his master’s every need, and so didn’t understand why it was bad that other hybrids were doing the same. He supposed that he was a rather different case compared to them, considering he was only serving one master, and his master took care of him well. The hybrids that were being used by the middle class were probably not doted upon like him the way Gyeonghwan dotes on him.

 

“What happens if the bill doesn’t pass?” Jaeha asks as they walk into Gyeonghwan’s bedroom. He moves to the wardrobe to pick out a robe for his master as Gyeonghwan prepares for his bath in the adjacent room, turning the knob to fill the huge tub.

 

“I don’t know,” Gyeonghwan answers truthfully. “It’s unrest like I’ve never seen before. Usually it’s one noble being upset with something and the others can contain it. Everyone’s unhappy with the way the middle class are unwilling to negotiate. It might even go to civil war if the tensions continue to rise.”

 

“That’s bad, isn’t it?” Jaeha whispers, slightly afraid. “You won’t have to go to war, will you, master?”

 

“No,” Gyeonghwan shakes his head. “We have the employed knights to keep our country safe, so we should be okay.” He tugs Jaeha close to himself, the bunny hybrid trembling a little in his arms. He presses a soft kiss to his forehead, then leads him into the bathroom. “Pick out a bath scent to use today?” He says, trying to get Jaeha’s mind off the potential civil war.

 

Jaeha turns to survey his options, excited. It’s not often that he gets to share a bath with his master, let alone be able to choose the scent. He picks through the large supply that Gyeonghwan keeps in the bathroom, holding each bar of bath melt up to his nose to smell. He eventually settles on a vanilla and jasmine scented one, holding it up to Gyeonghwan for his approval.

 

Gyeonghwan smiles and nods his head, gesturing for Jaeha to crumble it under the running water. Jaeha does so, kneeling down and holding his hand out to let the running water wash over the bath melt. It’s milky, almost, the bath melt doing it’s intended job and dissolving in the warm water. Jaeha smiles at the feeling, a soft, comforting wave washing over him.

 

He lets his hand stay under the faucet for a little longer after the bath melt has completely dissolved into the warm water, then stands up. Gyeonghwan’s looking at him with a soft look in his eyes, and Jaeha flushes a little under the attention, moving forward to undo the buttons of his master’s shirt to avoid the scrutiny.

 

Gyeonghwan lets his pet do what he wants, his own hands roaming Jaeha’s body. His hands brush across the hybrid’s sensitive sides, making him tremble. His button up shirt is slid off his shoulders and he lets the shirt fall to the floor, undoing the knot of Jaeha’s robe and doing the same.

 

He traces the bruises that he’d left on Jaeha’s body a couple of nights ago with his index finger, smiling at the memory. Jaeha’s blush deepens and he hits his master lightly with his fist, embarrassed. Gyeonghwan laughs, picking Jaeha up by the waist with ease and lowering him slowly into the tub, letting him get used to the temperature of the water. He lets go only when Jaeha has settled comfortably, relaxing into the milky bath water and staring up expectantly at his master.

 

Gyeonghwan removes the rest of his clothing and climbs in after Jaeha, sighing happily at the warm water. He sinks down into the tub until the water reaches his neck, letting the vanilla and jasmine scent wash over him, providing comfort he hadn’t had in a week.

 

Jaeha shifts closer to his master and Gyeonghwan chuckles, sitting up straight so the water only reaches his chest. He reaches out for Jaeha, who quickly reacts and settles himself comfortably in Gyeonghwan’s lap, leaning against him.

 

“It’s been so long,” Jaeha comments, playing with his master’s hand. He spreads his fingers out and makes Gyeonghwan do the same, placing his palm against his master’s. He marvels at how much larger Gyeonghwan’s hand is compared to his own for the umpteenth time since he had been purchased, but the difference never ceases to amaze him. “Since I’ve been able to be take a bath with you, master.”

 

Gyeonghwan laughs, the arm Jaeha isn’t monopolizing wrapping around his pet’s slim waist, tugging him a little closer to him. “We took a bath together just last weekend, Jaeha.”

 

Jaeha turns to pout up at him. “Haneul gets to take a bath with his master three times a week, master.”

 

“That’s because Sungu is a lazy Viscount,” Gyeonghwan replies. Jaeha, who was fond of Viscount Sungu, hits his master with an even deeper pout, and Gyeonghwan laughs. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to come home earlier in future.”

 

Pleased, Jaeha leans back against his master, playing with the milky water. He’s warm and comfortable like this, even a little sleepy. He can feel his master’s hands moving against his body, though, and he shifts accordingly.

 

“Master,” He says, mock scandalized when his lower back brushes against Gyeonghwan’s hardness behind him.

 

Gyeonghwan smiles back at him, devious, his hand brushing against Jaeha’s own hardness. “Jaeha,” He chastises in the same tone of mock scandalization.

 

Jaeha giggles, the sound turning into a moan halfway through being vocalized as Gyeonghwan’s hand wraps around him. His master’s other hand is teasing his sensitive side, moving up his torso to thumb at his nipples, and it’s a combination of everything that Jaeha is weak against - that _Gyeonghwan_ knows Jaeha is weak against.

 

“Master,” He whines, voice breathy. His head lolls back to rest against his master’s shoulder, eyes closing in bliss. Gyeonghwan turns his head, just a little, to lightly nuzzle against his pet’s cheek.

 

The pleasure is building, Jaeha’s body reacting with Gyeonghwan’s every stroke. He can feel his legs spreading apart of their own accord, instinct surging through his body. He wants it, wants more, wants his master’s hands everywhere.

 

“Good?” Gyeonghwan asks rhetorically. He knows, by now, what Jaeha likes and what drives him absolutely insane, into a ball of squirming nerves and pleasure in his arms. Jaeha hums, nodding his answer.

 

“Master, faster,” Jaeha requests, eyes opening to stare into his master’s own as Gyeonghwan’s hand speeds up according to what Jaeha wants. “Ah-” Jaeha moans, brokenly, already beginning to writhe in Gyeonghwan’s lap. He can feel his own cock throb, and memories of driving into Jaeha’s warm body flash in his mind.

 

He flicks his wrist, eyes trained on Jaeha’s face, making sure that he’s comfortable with this. Jaeha’s panting now, hand coming up to grip onto Gyeonghwan’s arm, trying desperately to ground himself. “Master,” He whispers. “Master.”

 

“Shh,” Gyeonghwan shushes him. “Just enjoy it, Jaeha.”

 

With explicit permission given, Jaeha lets his inhibitions go, moaning loudly and spreading his legs as wide as they will go. Gyeonghwan’s strokes becomes a little faster, a little harsher, and all Jaeha wants is for his master to make him come.

 

“Please,” Jaeha begs. “Master, please, let me come.”

 

Gyeonghwan smiles, but doesn’t reply. Jaeha whines when he realizes what’s happening. His master is in one of _those_ moods, one of his rare devious, mischievous moods where he wants to tease Jaeha to the point of breaking before he gives him what he wants.

 

“Such a cute boy,” He almost coos, his other hand moving away from Jaeha’s abused nipples. He grabs something on the ledge and Jaeha shudders in anticipation when he realizes that it’s the tub of lubrication his master keeps by the tub. “And all mine.”

 

“All yours, master,” Jaeha repeats. He shifts his position, then, Gyeonghwan’s arm leaving his hardness to wrap around his waist to ensure his safety. Like this, with his knees on either side of his master’s thighs, Jaeha can kiss him comfortably. “Master.”

 

Gyeonghwan smiles, hand returning to stroking Jaeha. Jaeha leans forward to kiss his master, a broken sob tearing from his throat when his master breaches his entrance with a single lubricated finger.

 

“Master, master,” Jaeha chants against Gyeonghwan’s lips. “Master, please, I want more, please give me more.”

 

“Good boy,” Gyeonghwan praises, his hand tugging faster as he adds a second finger. “You’ve been such a good boy, Jaeha.”

 

Jaeha sobs, rocking back against Gyeonghwan’s fingers, trying to get him to fuck him faster, and into his fist, wanting more friction. He’s torn between the pleasure on both ends, body trembling. “Master, I’m going to-”

 

Gyeonghwan stops moving immediately and Jaeha wails, the pleasure that was almost peaking slowly ebbing away. He hates it when his master is in one of his moods, oh, how he hates it. “Master, please, don’t tease me this way, please,” He begs, kissing his master desperately, obediently.

 

It seems to work, because Gyeonghwan is stroking him again, and he’s added a third finger, now. Jaeha moans his pleasure, still desperately kissing his master, hands coming up to bury themselves in his master’s hair, tugging lightly whenever the pleasure feels like it’s going to overwhelm him.

 

“Master,” Jaeha keens, unable to control the noises that he’s making. “Master, I want to come, master, please, let me, let me come.”

 

Gyeonghwan seems to be merciful today, not teasing Jaeha to the point of incoherency. He fucks Jaeha with his fingers almost brutally, but Jaeha rocks back against them, wanting, needing the pleasure. His hand speeds up, and he’s devouring Jaeha’s every noise, kissing him filthily.

 

Jaeha breaks the kiss when he comes, head tossing back and screaming. His entire body trembles, the wave upon wave of pleasure washing over him. He can feel his master’s fingers inside him continuing to work, his hand stroking him, and just when he thinks he’s about to come down, his master buries his teeth into his shoulder, biting down, marking him. The pain sends spikes of pleasure through him, but more than that, it’s the claim, the mark of ownership that has Jaeha tumbling down into his prolonged orgasm.

 

When he comes down from the peak of his pleasure, Gyeonghwan’s smiling up adoringly at him, hand running soothingly up and down his back. Jaeha arches into his master’s touch, humming contently.

 

It takes him a while to realize that Gyeonghwan is still hard, mind focused on the way Gyeonghwan is touching him. He blinks, then tilts his head, bunny ears flopping to the side. “You haven’t come yet, have you, master?”

 

Gyeonghwan shakes his head and Jaeha makes a soft noise. How could he have forgotten that his master’s pleasure always came first? He giggles a little at the pun, then shifts his position, calves resting where he knees were before and sinking down. He reaches back into the milky water, moving his hand around until he brushes against Gyeonghwan. “Inside?” He asks, voice already beginning to take on a breathy air in anticipation.

 

They both moan, in unison, when Gyeonghwan enters Jaeha. His movements are slow, hell bent on not hurting Jaeha. “Master,” Jaeha says, laughing. “I’m not going to break, you know.”

 

Gyeonghwan looks at him seriously for a moment, as though trying to make sure Jaeha is sure. Jaeha just laughs again, leaning down to kiss his master gently, before whispering into his ear. “Fuck me, master.”

 

Gyeonghwan’s eyes darken, arms tightening around Jaeha’s waist.

 

Jaeha smiles.

 

* * *

 

Jaeha snuggles into his master’s arms as he’s wrapped in a fluffy cream robe. His hair is still a little damp, but Gyeonghwan dries it for him with a towel. His master has the robe that Jaeha had picked out for him wrapped loosely around his body.

 

When his hair is sufficiently dry, Gyeonghwan drops the towel into its designated hamper. He bends down, hooking one arm around Jaeha’s thighs while the other supports his upper back, and picks him up. Jaeha squeaks a little at the gravity shift, but otherwise just leans closer to his master’s chest.

 

He’s placed down on the bed, sinking into the sheets with a happy sigh. Sleep is starting to take him, his eyelids heavy and drooping. He waits for the familiar dip of the mattress that signifies Gyeonghwan climbing into bed with him, but it doesn’t come. Eyes opening fully, he sits up, looking around in confusion.

 

Gyeonghwan comes over from where he’d been tightening his robe in front of the mirror, preparing to go to his study to complete some paperwork before sleeping. He reaches out to smooth Jaeha’s hair away from his eyes, dropping a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Sleep first, Jaeha. I’ll be back after I finish some paperwork.”

 

“No,” Jaeha refuses, shaking his head. He reaches out to grab Gyeonghwan’s robe, tugging at it. “I want to sleep together with you, master. It’s the weekend, you can do it tomorrow. Please?”

 

Gyeonghwan gives his pet a look, but Jaeha refuses to back down this time. It was the weekend, and they’d just taken a bath together. Jaeha wants to fall asleep in his master’s arms, not in the unfamiliar embrace of the cold sheets. “I’ll sit with you in the study tomorrow for as long as you need, master,” Jaeha bargains, eyes wide and pleading. “I won’t complain. Please come to bed with me?”

 

The look on Jaeha’s face is one that Gyeonghwan has yet to find a way to say no to and he sighs, giving in. Jaeha’s smile is bright with delight, and Gyeonghwan shakes his head at how whipped he is for his pet. He goes to turn the lights off and then climbs into bed, Jaeha holding the sheets up for his master to crawl under.

 

Gyeonghwan lies against the pillows and reaches out for Jaeha, who squirms into his arms and shifts around to make himself comfortable. He always has to stay a small distance away from his master because of his bunny ears and it annoys him. He just wants to get as close to his master as possible.

 

He finally settles on a comfortable position and sighs happily. Tilting his head up, he gives Gyeonghwan a shy kiss. Gyeonghwan smiles, one hand running through Jaeha’s hair.

 

“Good night, Jaeha.”

 

“Good night, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far ~~past the poorly written smut~~ thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments make me a happy writer~


End file.
